This invention relates to an apparatus and method for placing weather-strip in a channel.
In the construction of aluminum doors and windows, it is desirable to insert an elongated weather stripping in a channel of an aluminum extrusion. Usually this is done by threading the weather stripping in the channel and pulling it along the length of the channel.
However, this is a time consuming process, and is not efficient for mass production.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus and method for placing weather stripping in a channel.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus and method which permits the weather stripping to be placed automatically within the channel.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus and method which permits the weather stripping to be inserted into the channel much more quickly than with prior art methods.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved apparatus and method which are economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.